<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7k ship week but im only writing varigo because I'm mentally ill and I lied I only did one prompt sorry by vat7k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502744">7k ship week but im only writing varigo because I'm mentally ill and I lied I only did one prompt sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k'>vat7k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>.........eventually, Angst, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I promise there is, I'm Sorry, M/M, do you still love me, for some oneshots, in others, sorry for killing off your faves, sorry i'm mentally ill &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7K SHIP WEEK FICS WOOOOO</p><p>day 1: protection - Hugo was always willing to put himself before Varian after the Eternal Library, but what about Varian? Would he do the same?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7k ship week but im only writing varigo because I'm mentally ill and I lied I only did one prompt sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to have a fluffy ending but then I was put in a bad mood so I decided to choose violence &lt;333</p><p>lover dying in your arms cliché? yes please!</p><p> </p><p>DIDN'T PROOF READ LOL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo would sacrifice himself for Varian in a heartbeat. He loved the man to death and after all that happened at the Eternal library he was shocked the alchemist still put up with him. In all honesty he was absolutely ready to put himself in harm's way if it meant the boy would be safe, and he certainly had before. He couldn’t count how many times he was being patched up from some sort of accident after protecting Varian. Somehow, despite his impulsiveness, Varian still always patched him up so gently and lovingly. (After a brief scolding, of course.)</p><p>But would Varian do the same? It wasn’t that Hugo doubted the man’s love for him. Hell, he was sure that if he died the man would bring him back to life to yell at him about how he left him and how much he loved him. Yet, Hugo could barely imagine the idea of Varian jumping in front of him to save his life simply for the reason that Varian was smart. He surely wouldn’t be dumb enough to leap into the line of fire to save some ex-thief he’d fallen in love with. Varian seemed to have more self-preservation skills than what Hugo could ever hope to have.</p><p>This moment, however, was proving to be a testament against his idea, although Hugo was not happy. Not in the slightest. What was that idiot thinking? Jumping in front of him to save him from a blow? Was he out of his mind?</p><p>At this point both Hugo and Varian had been used to being constantly ambushed by many people who wished to know the knowledge of the eternal library and take the power and notoriety for themselves. What they can’t say they had been used to however, was a group larger than five people ambushing them. At first there had been about nine bandits attacking them, but Hugo and Varian easily took down the first seven which only left them with two. Varian was just landing a blow to knock out the seventh grunt when he turned to see Hugo fending off one and the other was-- No! He couldn’t let that happen! </p><p>With a sudden surge of adrenaline, Varian’s legs ran as fast as they could, maneuvering himself to stand in front of Hugo’s back until-- “Aughk!” He let out an ugly sound of shock as a sharp blade struck through his abdomen. As soon as it was there, it was gone. The bandit quickly retracted his short sword from the small male’s body and he practically smiled with glee. He didn’t hit his exact target but as long as the other was alive that was all that was important. They only needed one to get the information they needed.</p><p>Hugo turned around in sudden panic after knocking out the man in front of him and practically gasped as he watched Varian fall to the ground, blood beginning to quickly pool around his abdomen. Without a second thought, Hugo quickly took care of the last man before dropping to his knees and picking up Varian’s frail body, trying his best to ignore the shocked cry of pain he gave. He needed to see how bad his wound was but he couldn’t do it here, not while these men were unconscious and could wake at any moment.</p><p>He ran and ran until he was a good distance away from the previous battle area. With gentleness, he laid Varian down and quickly pulled his shirt up to check the wound. He cringed visibly and almost vomited at the sight. Deep and red, the large gash was ugly and oozing blood. Quick-thinking, Hugo tore off his own shirt and pressed it to the wound, trying to ease the bleeding before talking to Varian. “Sh-Shit. Vare. C’mon, don’t die on me. We’re gonna get help, o-okay?” Hugo’s voice uncharacteristically trembled.</p><p>With a shuddering breath, Varian responded. “Hugo.. We… We’re not close to the kingdom… There’s no villages or towns nearby… I-I… There’s no getting help.” His voice was laced with pain and he apathetically stared up at<br/>
Hugo.</p><p>Hugo blinked back tears and shook his head harshly. “No! No, w-we can fix this! I swear! You’re not gonna die protecting me, dammit!” He choked out a sob. “That’s not how it’s supposed to be! I’m supposed to be the one saving you… Vare… I can’t lose you…”</p><p>Varian softly smiled, holding a hand up to Hugo’s cheek. “I-I’m sorry… I wish it could’ve been different…” Varian began choking back his own sobs. Dammit… He didn’t want to die, he didn’t. He wanted to live. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hugo. Fuck, this hurt so badly. </p><p>Hugo squeezed his eyes shut as the tears were cascading down his face at this point. “Varian, please. Don’t do this. I-I…” He stopped and began sobbing again. By the time he caught his breath for a brief moment he had noticed Varian’s hand had dropped from his face. “V-Varian…? V…? Goggles, please! Answer me! Varian, Varian, PLEASE! PLEASE, ANSWER ME.” His shouting became desperate and his crying erratic as he shook the boy in his arms. “No… NO. VARIAN!” He shouted before breaking down into sobs heavier than before. He wanted to get up and run as fast as he could to get Varian to a safe place and get him help but he knew he was already almost dead by this point and the closest town was three hours away. He continued to sob and he lowered his head to kiss the man’s forehead. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Blue jay… I couldn’t save you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>